She's love
by SkyMittens
Summary: Just an old little story of mine I found around. Beth's having doubts so she turns to her older figures for help.


Beth Corcoran ran to her daddy's room once she put a foot in the house. She shrieked, successfully silencing her mom's warnings to stop running before she falls, eager to see her daddy who she hadn't seen in two long, torturous weeks. Opening the door her smile widened. Just like she was accustomed to see him, he was sitting at his desk, guitar on his lap and writing down on a paper.

"Hi, daddy!" Beth shouted excitedly, startling him. He turned around on his chair, looking at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Who are you?" He then frowned, leaning back on the chair and narrowing his eyes like he was trying to remember her.

"Daddy!" She whined but a big smile was still gracing her features.

Puck smirked putting his guitar on its stand beside him before opening his arms to her. "C'mere."

Beth beamed skipping into his arms. She climbed onto his lap with ease straddling him and trapping his neck with her arms tightly. She nuzzled his neck with her nose gently, scrunching it up at feeling his stubble. "I missed you, daddy"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been told that"

Beth giggled, pulling away enough to look him in the eye. She made sure to keep her arms around his neck refusing to let him go yet. Two weeks was a really long time. "Daddy!" She complained. "Didn't you miss me too?"

Puck smiled softly at her before kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Of course I did! You're my favorite child, monkey face"

"Daddy, I'm the only child you have" Beth giggled once again running both her hands over his Mohawk.

"True but still. Who brought you, by the way?" Puck asked leaning to the side to look down the hallway through the open door to see if he could catch a glimpse of someone.

"Momma. She had a little free time from work today and said we could come and see if I can stay with you this weekend." She answered giving him a hopeful look. Puck's gaze softened. Between his work at the bar and his songwriting he has barely had time to even check up on Beth, and Shelby's work hadn't been easy either. Sometimes it was hard having a child and so little time. He was amazed by everything Shelby was capable of handling.

"But why would Puckerman change his weekend plans?" They heard Shelby's voice from the door.

Puck turned the chair to the side so they could both see the woman standing against his doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips. He grinned at her coquettishly. "I told you to stop hitting on me, Shelby."

Shelby just rolled her eyes and gave him a shake of her head and a smile.

Beth grew impatient. She needed an answer and they always did this. It was gross to see them flirting with each other. She fisted her little hands on her daddy's mohawk and turned his head towards her forcing him to look her in the eyes. "So? Can I stay or not?"

"Yeah, of course, I have the weekend free." Puck said shrugging. He then looked at Shelby again. "I just have to finish a song. I'm sure this little girl can help me and maybe you can too if you decide to stay" He flirted again and Beth rolled her eyes slumping over him burying her face on his neck.

"In your dreams, Puckerman." Shelby said chuckling. "Come on, Beth. Let's go bring your suitcase."

"Your loss" Puck shouted, watching Shelby walk away while dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"I'll be right back, Daddy." She then took his face on her hands and shook it with every word she said to him: "And. Stop. Flirting. With. My. Mom!"

Puck laughed and helped her off his lap. She then ran after Shelby followed closed behind by her daddy.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up to the sound of soft melody coming from her daddy's guitar. She lazily opened her eyes and found him hovering over his desk, still working on the song. It was sunday morning and it seemed like he still had a lot of work to do.<p>

She heard him groan and watched him turn on his chair, taking the guitar from the stand. He put it over his lap and started to play. Beth saw his face morph into a frown. His mouth was pressed into a tight just like every time he was working on a hard song or every time her momma would lecture him about stuff.

When he closed his eyes with delight and a gorgeous smile adorned his features, she smiled. She liked her daddy so much. He was really fun to be with and liked that her friends always stared at him when he picked her up from school. She also had noticed the way her lady teachers looked at him and flirted with him like he always did with her mom. Actually, her daddy always flirted with all the ladies. She got why, though. He was handsome, sweet and fun. He was also caring and good. She adored her daddy so much.

Puck suddenly groaned putting down the guitar and slumping on his chair. He brought one of his arms and covered both his eyes, cursing loudly. Beth giggled recognizing one of the words her mommy forbade her to say ever. That caught his attention immediately.

"Don't tell Shelby I said that in front of you."

Beth giggled again. "Mom doesn't like when I lie to her."

"Beth!"

She laughed when he pouted.

"Seriously, don't"

"It's ok, daddy. I won't tell"

Puck stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed, motioning for her to move over. She made him space and he plopped down next to her on his side, his front towards her.

"Have you been awake for too long?" She answered him by shaking her head. "Do you want something to eat? I think mom is making breakfast."

She answered with a nod this time making him frown. "Oh no, are you in that strange mood when you don't talk? 'cause I really love listening to your sweet voice. And the silence? It bores me." Puck said rolling his eyes.

Beth giggled, letting her gaze travel all over his daddy's face. She couldn't help the big smile on her face. She'd been having a really great weekend with him, so great she'd been able to forget all those crappy days she had for two torturous weeks. It wasn't just because she wasn't able to see him. Her momma has been too sad about Jacob, she's barely smiled at all since that huge fight they both had that day he left, after two whole years of being in a relationship with her momma, and never came back. Beth missed Jacob and she was sad too but not as much as her momma. She's been so devastated since then. "Daddy?"

"What?" Puck asked and reached out to softly brush his fingers over her cheek. She had been silent for whole a minute. She was usually so cheerful and talkative. Something was upsetting her.

"Do you believe in love?"

Puck frowned leaning his head to one side. He wasn't expecting that. "Why are you asking?"

Beth shrugged, moving to sit up on the bed with her legs crossed. She looked down at him. "Just because"

"With you it's never "just because". Were you watching soap operas behind Shelby's back again?" Puck asked narrowing his eyes.

Beth shook her head. "I just want to know"

Truth was, she heard her mom crying a week after Jacob left. She heard her talking to herself. Her words were filled with so much hopelessness; Beth hasn't been able to chase them out of her head: Her momma simply didn't believe in love anymore. It really hit her because she thought her momma loved her. It was true, her momma still treated her the same way. She was as caring and loving as she always has been and that was what confused her. She needed to know how she could love her if she didn't believe in love. Was she just acting? Her momma was a great actress; and just as she acted like she was fine in front of everyone when Beth was sure she wasn't, she could easily been acting like she actually loved her. The thought alone make her want to cry. She needed to know if her daddy believed in love, because if her daddy really loved her, then she'll at least have him when her momma got tired of pretending and threw her out. She swallowed hard when she saw her daddy struggling with his words.

"Well, Beth… I…"

"You don't?" Beth asked him, tears starting to leave her eyes.

"No, no. I believe, yes. Of course I believe in love." Puck answered quickly, frowning at the way his daughter was looking hopelessly at her. He brushed his fingers over her cheeks drying the fallen tears.

Beth felt relief at hearing that. If her daddy believed in love then she was face. He really loved her. "Can I ask you something else?"

"It's a similar question?" Puck asked. Beth nodded. Puck took a deep breath and nodded too. "Ok, shoot."

"What is love?"

"Well…" Puck started. He looked at his daughter's worried face. What has his little one heard to make her make such questions? He was sure that was the case. He pushed away a few locks of hair that were cascading down her face before attempting an answer. He came up with nothing. "I…" He frowned. "I'm not sure."

Beth looked taken aback. "How can you believe in something you don't know, daddy?"

Puck was speechless. How was he supposed to answer these questions? He's been in love with just one person in all his life and it didn't work. He knew love was more than couple's love, he figured that out while growing up but how was he supposed to explain to Beth what love was? He didn't have the right words to explain that to his child. He wasn't sure anyone has.

"Look, Beth. I believe in love because we have to believe in love."

"Why?"

"Because…" Puck trailed off getting desperate. He was trying really hard to not snap at his daughter out of frustration. "Because love exists… and exists because we believe in it. Love just is. It's there in everything we do."

"How do you know it exists?"

"'Cause I love you. I love my mom and my sister. And I love myself and what I do every day, my music." Puck said to her pointing behind him towards his guitar.

Beth looked at him for a moment. She believed him. She knew he was saying the truth. He loved her but what about the love her mommy had for Jacob? That love that made her stop believing in it completely. He made it all seem so simple. Beth still wasn't so sure about that.

"Are you going to tell me now why you're asking me all this?"

Beth dropped her head shaking it. "You don't know what love is."

Puck frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"I haven't seen you with someone like my momma's been with Jacob."

"And how's that?"

"He came home and helped her with dinner and told her jokes and laughed with her. And he kissed her and hugged her when she cried which always made her smile and sing. He made her laugh even when she was cranky about stupid work." Beth explained looking up into his eyes. She was frustrated. Puck could see it in her eyes and now he understood why she was asking all of this. He knew Shelby had broken up with Jacob two weeks ago. And he knew how much Jacob meant for Beth. He was becoming a father to the girl and now he wasn't around anymore.

"Well, there are different types of love, you know? And every person had a different concept of it." Puck explained to her. Beth stayed silent, not feeling satisfied with her daddy's answer. That still didn't clarify all her doubts. It still didn't assure her, her momma still loved her.

Puck sighed lifting her head by the chin. "Let's go have breakfast, ok?"

Beth nodded. "Ok"

Puck stood up and smiled at her and she couldn't help but smiled back. She stood up on the bed and threw herself on him.

"You are really big to be doing this, baby Beth." He said, carrying her out the room.

"I am not a baby." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm eight."

"And still making daddy carry you? Hu-uh, you're still a baby."

"Daddy!" Beth shrieked her mood lifting a little. Although she was still having doubts, she dropped the subject deciding to look for another source. At least, she knew her daddy believed in love and was sure he loved her.

* * *

><p>"If you want to leave so much, why don't you!?" Rachel yelled slamming shut the bedroom's door.<p>

Beth and Shelby froze at the door watching Quinn look furiously towards the door Rachel just slammed. They've gave Shelby a spare key for her to use when she needed to drop Beth and neither of them were home. Shelby still called to tell them she was on her way, just like this time, but she hadn't expected to find them fighting and slamming doors in a space of five minutes.

"Is everything alright?" Shelby asked, dropping her daughter's hand to help her get the suitcase into the apartment.

Quinn closed her eyes and growled letting herself fell on the couch without saying anything.

"Go to the kitchen, Beth." Shelby ordered gently.

Beth knew better than to disobey. She nodded and walked to the kitchen. She actually preferred to be away from an angry Quinn. Still, from her spot at one of the stools in the kitchen's island, it was inevitable to hear the two women talking on the living room.

"If you two need time to solve your problems tell me and I'll find another place for my daughter to stay. Maybe I'll ask Puckerman if she can stay this weekend with him too." Her momma's voice was firm.

"No, Shelby, it's fine. We were just—"

"Fighting. You were fighting. I know you two haven't been in good terms lately and don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to interfere in your problems, but it's my daughter who is staying and after what has been happening these past weeks, I want her out of this. She's already been through enough."

"I know, Shelby. And we aren't going to fight while she's here. We promised you we'll take care of her this weekend. And I'm positive Rachel will agree with me. She'll agree that Beth doesn't deserve to see us fight." Quinn said, her tone as firm as Shelby's.

"Or hear you fight."

There was a silence and Beth shifted uncomfortably on the stool. She imaged her momma giving Quinn a deadly stare one that Quinn was definitely returning, just like they used to. She knew they didn't get along. They were just civil with each other because Rachel always berated them when they were arguing.

"I'm going to talk with Rachel."

"Sure"

Beth didn't hear anything more. She started to drum her fingers on the wood nervously, waiting for Shelby to come say goodbye to her. Luckily her momma didn't take long.

"I'm going now. Call me if you need anything, I'll be here as soon as possible if you need me. Rachel is on the bedroom." Shelby told her approaching her. "You're suitcase is already in the spare room."

Beth nodded climbing out of the stool and hugging her mom tightly. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, momma." Beth said. Shelby pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good for them." Shelby kissed her again and Beth nodded, smiling at her. Shelby hugged her tightly before walking out of the kitchen.

Beth took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen after she heard the front door close. She found Quinn sitting on the couch, leaning back with her eyes closed and a deep frown on her face.

Quinn and her daddy had always been part of her life, but she remembered her daddy being a lot closer to her than Quinn. Perhaps that was why it was hard for her to see Quinn like anything more than her big sister's girlfriend. She knew perfectly who Quinn was. Her momma never hid the truth from her. Still, she never saw Quinn like a mother. Beth didn't like the blonde so much, she was most of the time distant and cold. It always made her wonder why a person so sweet and warm and caring like her big sister could love a person like Quinn. But then Quinn would look at her with her shiny and beautiful hazel eyes and give her a shy smile just like the one she was giving her now, and Beth had the answer to all the possible questions she could have about Rachel's motives.

Quinn raised an eyebrow when Beth just kept looking at her quietly. "What's up? Come sit." She said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Beth bit her lower lip, frowning when it occurred to her. What if she tried with Rachel and Quinn? She was sure Rachel would be okay with giving an answer but what about Quinn? Would she get mad? Her daddy's answer didn't clarify most of her doubts and she's spent all week still thinking about it. She wriggled the hem of her sweater and walked to the couch slowly, sitting beside Quinn.

"What do you want to watch?" Quinn asked extending her the remote. Beth gave her a lopsided smile and took it.

She started flipping through the channels but she wasn't really paying attention to them, her mind was still discussing whether or not it was a good idea to ask Quinn. It wasn't as if Quinn was going to yell at her, right? She never had, but still Beth had her doubts about it. Quinn was a mystery to her. Even though she remembered her always being there, she didn't know what to expect from her. She didn't know Quinn.

Beth jumped slightly on her seat when she felt Quinn's soft hand over the one with which she was changing the television.

"I get the first three times you flipped through all the channels that there isn't anything you want to see." Quinn said to her with a smile.

"Sorry." Beth muttered putting down the remote.

"What is it?" Quinn asked. Beth looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"What you're thinking. What is it? What is upsetting you?"

Beth shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just… thinking."

Quinn nodded slowly. Beth looked away not being able to see anymore into Quinn's searching eyes. "Exactly, whatever it is you're thinking is bothering you."

"I'm fine." Beth said weakly.

"Ok."

Yeah… being with Quinn was awkward too. That was why she preferred when they were accompanied by Rachel and she was sure Quinn preferred it too. When they fought, Beth always spent that time with Rachel, but right now the girl was probably too upset and she wasn't sure if it was fine to go with her.

"It was just a fight, you know? I'm sorry you had to see that." Quinn said weakly. Beth looked at her and found her looking down at her hands on her lap. She didn't say anything and Quinn looked back at her.

"We're so different so this happens." Quinn said shrugging. "I'm sorry"

Beth nodded and dropped her head. She understood what Quinn was trying to tell her. This wasn't the first time they fought. She remembered times when her sister would sleep at their house and behaved a little cold when she brought Quinn up, or other times when Beth came to their apartment and Quinn spent all day out and just came home to sleep and slept on the couch, or in the spare room, or when they looked sad on reunions. Beth knew now those times they were fighting. She saw something similar when Jacob and her mom would fight. It saddened to think they could end up like that. She didn't want her sister to end up like her momma.

Beth looked up again. "You'd get mad if I ask you something?" She asked shyly.

"Why would I get mad?" Quinn asked chuckling. "Ask me"

Beth took a deep breath. "What is…" She made a pause, in which Quinn raised one of her eyebrows. "…love? What is love? To you, I mean. My daddy told me everyone has their own concept of love."

Quinn frowned and stayed silent looking at her. Beth looked away seconds later, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

"Why… are you… asking me that?"

"I just want to know." Beth responded lowly, without daring to look at Quinn.

"Well… I don't want to respond to that." Quinn said coldly. Beth raised her eyes to Quinn's face and found her looking back at her rudely. She looked away quickly.

"Why? You don't know?"

"Of course I know!" Quinn snapped.

"Then why you don't want? It's simple! What is love?" Beth chided standing up feeling suddenly mad. Quinn said she wouldn't get mad, and still she snapped at her.

"It is not simple! Who told you love is simple?" Quinn snapped back.

Beth stomped her foot on the ground, fisting her hands on her sides. "No one! No one can tell me what love is!"

"Well! I am going to tell you what love is. Love is mean and cruel… so cruel. It doesn't matter if it comes to you showing you its pretty face, don't ever trust in it! It's cruel!"

Beth inhaled sharply and took a deep breath, her face trembling while changing into a pout. Quinn yelling to her was harder then she thought it would be. She saw Quinn's face softened suddenly through her blurry vision.

"Beth, I-I'm sorry… I-That-that isn't-"

Beth didn't let her finish. She sobbed and ran towards their bedroom entering without knocking. She threw herself on the bed on her front, her sobs growing stronger. Rachel walked out the bathroom alarmed.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. "What is going on?"

Beth continued sobbing while Rachel caressed her back gently. "Beth, talk to me. Come on." Rachel cooed sweetly. "Come on, baby Beth."

Rachel stayed quiet letting her cry. Once her sobs had died down a little, she shifted closer and pulled Beth up, leading her into a hug. "What is wrong, baby Beth? Why are you crying?"

"I am not a baby, Sis." Beth mumbled on Rachel's shoulder, hiccupping.

Rachel laughed softly. "You are fine then."

Beth pulled away and Rachel smiled softly at her, bringing her hands up to wipe her sister's cheek. "What happened? Is your momma still out there?"

Beth shook her head. "She left."

Rachel nodded and studied Beth's face. "So what happened? Why are you crying?"

"She said she wouldn't get mad!" Beth sobbed once again. "She told me! She hates me, I knew she did and my momma too."

"Hey, what are you saying? Who hates you?"

"Quinn!" Beth exclaimed between sobs. "She—she-"

"Shh, come here, baby Beth" Rachel said pulling her into her body, embracing her tightly. "Just breathe, alright?"

Once again, Rachel waited until Beth was calm enough before reaching behind her and retrieving some Kleenex from the drawer of her nightstand. She wiped Beth's cheeks gently while the girl kept hiccupping.

"Now," Rachel said giving the girl a sweet smile. "Want to explain me what happened?"

Beth hiccupped once again and nodded. Rachel wiped the fresh tears that were rolling down her cheeks and waited patiently for her to talk.

"She snapped at me"

"Shelby?"

Beth shook her head. "Quinn"

Rachel frowned. "Were you fighting with Quinn?"

Beth nodded which surprised Rachel. Why on earth would Quinn fight with Beth? They barely even talk and it was because Quinn was always so nervous around her. Beth was so sacred to her she was always afraid of screwing things up.

"She yelled at me and it was my fault" Beth said weakly. Rachel hugged her again, hating to see her so broken. Beth pulled away from the hug and huffed. She then shook her head now looking extremely pissed. She looked at Rachel with anger while crossing her arms. "I should have never asked her that"

Rachel couldn't help but smiled at the mood swing. She shouldn't be surprised of how much Beth resembled her biological parents, with her light brown hair and her gorgeous facial features just like her father, and with Quinn's expressive green eyes; they were so Quinn, even thought Puck's eye color was so similar; but despite all of that, it was hard to remember they were her parents because all of her gestures and her personality let everyone know she was Shelby's daughter.

"What did you ask her?" Rachel asked reaching to pull the bangs out of Beth's face.

Beth sighed. "I asked her what love was."

"She snapped at you because of that?" Rachel asked, surprised.

Beth nodded. "I told you I shouldn't have asked her that. I was incredibly stupid."

"What was her answer?" Rachel asked with a frown.

Beth looked at Rachel with exasperation. Why Rachel couldn't drop the subject? She didn't want another person snapping at her but of course, it was Rachel she was talking with. She rolled her eyes.

"At first she didn't want to answer and then she said that love was mean and cruel, but beautiful at the same time!" Beth told her throwing her hands in the air, feeling mad again. "What does that even mean!? That she is love? Because she was mean and cruel when she said that to me!"

Rachel chuckled looking at how frustrated her sister was, but she ended up feeling bad for laughing when Beth looked at her desperately.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well, if you ask me… yes, she is. She is love. It's true." She said. Beth looked at her with a frown and she nodded confirming what she was saying. She truly believed that. Looking up, she found Quinn leaning against the doorway. Her nose and eyes were slightly red letting Rachel know how sorry she was for snapping at the little kid. "She's mean and cruel and extremely proud, and she's in a sharp mood most of the time, but it doesn't matter because I love her, you see?"

Rachel was grateful Beth was looking down with a frown, processing what she was saying, and didn't notice Quinn's presence. She wasn't done yet. "And I do simply because I can see the good in her, how kind she can be, how generous, how loyal" Rachel made a pause and searched for Quinn's eyes making sure she was listening closely to the things she was saying. Rachel wasn't disappointed."She is love. To me she is."

Beth then looked at Rachel thoughtful. "So, it is unconditional too? I mean, you do love her, and you're perfect but still you don't ask her to be perfect. You just love her the way she is."

Quinn smiled at that and raised her eyebrows waiting for Rachel's answer.

Rachel laughed. "I am far from perfect."

That was a big lie. "Yes, you are." Quinn said. Beth snapped her head towards her, and Quinn started to approach them, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. She sat at Beth's other side and looked at the little girl. "I'm sorry." She said her voice trembling. Beth frowned and dropped her head.

"You were incredibly rude, it was just a question." She mumbled.

"I know, I… I'm so sorry, I…" Quinn trailed off looking at Rachel for help. She let herself be guided by the rage she was feeling because of her fight with her girlfriend. And to add to that talking with Beth, being alone with Beth always made her nervous. She never knew what to say to the girl. She wasn't used to talking so directly with her.

Rachel nodded her head and put a hand over Beth's shoulder, making her look at her immediately. "I am sure Quinn wasn't thinking clearly when she yelled at you. It was probably her anger talking, baby Beth. And I'm also sure that when she said she was sorry, she meant it."

Beth looked at Quinn again. "Why does she always talk for you?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry… I know I'm not the best person in your eyes and what happened minutes ago just made everything worse."

"I just wanted to know. It was just a question. Daddy couldn't answer my question, and if I ask mom she would be sad because it would reminder her about Jacob and I don't want her to be sad." Beth said, her voice breaking and tears falling from her eyes. She dropped her head and Rachel caressed her back.

"Honey, you-" Rachel stopped when Quinn placed her hand on her back. Rachel nodded at Quinn understanding.

"All I said about love isn't true. It's quite the opposite, actually." Quinn said softly, Beth looked up at her wiping her tears with her hands. "But, Beth, you don't need to go around asking what love is. You just feel it. You don't need to know exactly what it is. I don't think any of us know exactly what love is"

Beth had all her attention on Quinn, listening carefully every word that left the blonde's mouth.

"And your dad is right, love is different for everyone." Quinn finished giving her a small smile.

Beth seemed thoughtful and she looked at Rachel to see if she had something to say. Rachel was looking adoringly at Quinn. Beth looked at Quinn again and saw her returning her sister's gaze. She smiled.

"Then what is love for you?" Beth asked shyly looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiled without breaking eye contact with Rachel. Beth waited patiently because it really wasn't the first time this happened. She didn't get it. She didn't understand why they did that. Why they just stayed so long looking at each other. Her momma and Jacob used to do that sometimes too. It was like they were having a conversations in their minds. That wasn't even possible, and it irritated her, but she also found it so mesmerizing the way their eyes shinned every time they did it. It made her feel warm every time.

Quinn bit her lip and finally looked down at her. "Love is…" She made a pause frowning. Beth was really starting to get impatient. She looked over to her sister and found her looking back at her. She wished she would say something, but she was strangely quiet. Rachel put a hand over her wriggling hands over her lap, quieting her anxiety and gave her a soft smile. "actually is simple"

Beth looked at Quinn and frowned, minutes ago she snapped at her saying it wasn't. She looked down at her lap when she felt the weight of another hand. Her tummy did something funny when they laced their fingers together, keeping both her little hands trapped inside theirs. It was beautiful to see. It felt nice.

"Love is sharing. Is staying together through thick and thin." Quinn said and Beth looked back at her face and smiled at the soft smile Quinn was giving her. "Love is when Shelby stays besides your bed every night to read you a story even when she's tired after a rough day of work. Love is when Rachel didn't let go of the bike when you were learning because you were afraid, and did it for almost a week until you weren't afraid anymore. Love is all those sweet songs Puck wrote thinking only about you. Love is all the days of laughter and joy and the saddest days too."

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel squeezing their joined hands.

"Love is, baby Beth not giving up on the person you love and learning to grow together when rough times come." Rachel said, looking deeply and apologetic into Quinn's eyes. Quinn smiled softly squeezing once again their joined hands. "Loving despite the differences"

"Unconditional" Beth whispered looking down at their joined hands.

"Yes" Rachel giggled softly. "Love is unconditional. Love is feeling comfortable to share your feelings and thoughts with that person you love. You know what love is, baby Beth, you have it in all of us, your family."

Beth frowned and looked up at her sister. "Mom's sad. She doesn't believe in it, she said it. She's sad"

"Well, she's having a rough time and—"

"I know what it is, Rach. She misses Jay, I miss him too. And she loves him, and I love him so much so why haven't he come home anymore?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and opened her mouth but closed it not knowing what to say to her sister.

"Sometimes relationships doesn't work, and it's true, she's sad now but I'm pretty sure that when she said that, it was her pain talking. She believes in it, she loves you with all her heart. You're her… you're her baby daughter and she loves you, Beth." Quinn told her, bringing her other hand to her back making small circles.

For the first time Beth felt so close to Quinn and she liked it. She always thought Quinn hated her momma but hearing her talking this way about her, she felt happy. She looked up at Quinn and smile.

"I love her, too"

"We know"

"And I love you two, too, and I love my daddy" Beth said with a big smile.

"Now are you clear? Are you satisfied with the answer?"

Beth thought for a moment, she still had doubts, a lot of doubts, but they helped her get it clearer. What her daddy had told her fit perfectly with what they were saying like they were meant to do just that. She smiled for them to not worry anymore.

"Yeah, thank you, Quinn"

"Sorry I snapped at you"

Beth shook her head and threw her arms over Quinn's neck, silently letting her know she was forgiven. Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at Rachel's awed expression because it was counted the times Beth was this affectionate to Quinn. Rachel knew how much Quinn cherished these moments. Quinn relaxed and smiled bigger, circling the little girl with her arms. Rachel scooted closer and embraced them both.

"You two are so adorable" Rachel said. Beth giggled and Quinn followed her.

Beth buried her face even more into Quinn's neck, starting to laugh harder into it when Rachel started to tickle her sides. She felt so full of joy. If they were right, this was what love was. Two people who were ready to comfort her, two people who were ready to make her laugh; her momma who would take care of her and protect her despite how heartbroken she could be; her daddy that would be there to spoil her with whatever she wanted to and to beat whomever dare to mess with her. So, yeah, if her sister and her sister's girlfriend were right, this was love… and she had nothing to worry about anymore.


End file.
